This invention relates generally to user interaction with a digital magazine application executing on a client device, and more specifically to identifying users of a digital magazine server based on user interactions with content provided by the digital magazine server.
Online systems select and present various content items to their users to encourage the users to interact with the online system. For example, an online system selects various content items for presentation to a user based on information associated with the user and actions performed by the user that are identified to the online system. The online system communicates the selected content items to a client device for presentation to the user and receives information from the client device describing the user's interactions with the content items.
A user presented with content items from an online system may perform a variety of actions with the presented content items via an application associated with an online system that executes on a client device. The user may identify additional users when providing comments on presented content items or when providing additional content to the online system. By identifying additional users when providing a comment on a presented content item, the user may increase the likelihood of the additional users accessing the content item. This may increase overall user interaction with the online system, However, as many online systems have an increasingly large number of users, it may be difficult for a user to identify one or more additional users when providing content or providing comments to the online system. For example, a user may become frustrated by navigating through information identifying multiple other online system users, causing the user to stop interacting with the online system before identifying additional users. This may reduce the likelihood of the additional users viewing content items and subsequently interacting with the online system.